


Wash

by frapandfurious



Series: Kylux Ficlet Medley [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: take a long shower. wash your hair. wash the clothes you are wearing. wash the memories from your mind and body. credit: the quote was taken from the The Shitty Horoscopes anthology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Short little prompt fill from [hadesharia](https://hadesharia.tumblr.com/) to add to the collection. :)

By the time Kylo and Hux dragged themselves back into their apartment Sunday it was nearly midnight. They silently removed their shoes and jackets and Hux locked and bolted the door while Kylo stood sullenly at the edge of the living room. Their cat rubbed against Kylo’s legs, looping between them and around in a figure eight. Normally he would have scooped her up against her meowed protests and asked if she’d missed them; he didn’t even glance down.

Hux sighed.

“Come on, Millie.”

He walked to the kitchen and she followed. He put some food in her bowl and gave her a few strokes before returning to his statue of a fiancé.

They’d been away the whole weekend, staying in a cabin in Vermont with Kylo’s parents. It had been years since Kylo had seen them, communicating only via the occasional text or short email. Somehow, probably through his cousin, they had found out that he was engaged. Kylo’s mother had immediately reached out to him and insisted they get together so she and Kylo’s father could meet this man. His parents happened to be going away for the weekend and invited the couple to join them.

It didn’t go well.

Friday had simply been awkward. Saturday was awkward and tense, after a passive-aggressive exchange between Kylo and his father. Sunday had been flat-out terrible, starting with no one speaking and culminating in a shouting match between Kylo and both his parents. Hux finally hauled Kylo out of there before he could start breaking things. Kylo had spent the taxi drive to the airport staring out the window while hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and he’d flinched away every time Hux tried to calm him. He’d dozed off on the flight and then on the trip back to their apartment was numb and silent.

He’d let his worry for Kylo drive him all day – get to the airport, get on the plane, get in the taxi, get into the apartment. Now as he looked at his emotionally drained partner, with his bloodshot eyes and tear tracks and hair a mess, Hux felt anger boil in his gut. He was half tempted to find Kylo’s parents’ home and give them a piece of his mind, but he knew that would only make things worse. Besides, right now Kylo needed him.

Hux approached him cautiously, his hands out towards him. When Kylo didn’t move away, he settled his palms gently on his fiancé’s chest and rubbed gently up and down. Hux could feel light tremors running through him. Kylo still didn’t move, but let out a long breath through his nose. Hux leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his clenched jaw. He kissed there again and again until Kylo started to release some of the tension he was holding, his shoulders slumping, his fists unclenching, his mouth opening slightly with a small huff of breath. His head dropped forward, bumping his forehead against Hux’s. They stood there together a moment while Hux continued rubbing his chest and Kylo just breathed.

When Hux was no longer concerned that Kylo was about to shatter into pieces all over their carpet, he pulled back and took Kylo’s head in his hands so he could look at him.

“Kylo,” Hux whispered.

“Hmm.”

“Go take a long shower. Okay? Use as much hot water as you want. Wash your hair.” Hux kissed him soundly. “Wash the memories from your mind and body. We never have to think about this again. We never have to do this again. We’re home now. It’s okay.”

Kylo’s hands move up to squeeze Hux’s waist. He nods, then slips away into their bathroom.

Hux puts their things away, tidies up the apartment, makes sure Millicent’s litter is changed, and is in pajamas and waiting in bed by the time Kylo emerges from a cloud of steam. Kylo puts on a pair of shorts and climbs in beside him. He still seems sad, but much calmer than before. His hands return to their place on Hux’s waist and he hides his face in Hux’s neck. Hux combs his fingers through Kylo’s damp hair.

“You sure you want to deal with me every day?” Kylo mumbles sleepily.

“Every day for the rest of our lives.” Hux loops his arms around his shoulders. “Now go to sleep, idiot.”

“Love you…”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
